Microelectronic devices generally have a die (i.e., a chip) that includes integrated circuitry with a high density of very small components. Typically, dies include an array of very small bond pads electrically coupled to the integrated circuitry. The bond pads are external electrical contacts through which the supply voltage, signals, etc., are transmitted to and from the integrated circuitry. After dies are formed, dies are “packaged” to couple the bond pads to a larger array of electrical terminals that can be more easily coupled to the various power supply lines, signal lines, and ground lines. Conventional processes for packaging dies include electrically coupling the bond pads on the dies to an array of leads, ball pads, or other types of electrical terminals, and encapsulating the dies to protect them from environmental factors (e.g., moisture, particulates, static electricity, and physical impact).
Different types of dies may have widely different bond pad arrangements, and yet should be compatible with similar external devices. Accordingly, existing packaging techniques can include forming a redistribution layer (RDL) on the die. The RDL includes lines and/or vias that connect the die bond pads with RDL bond pads, which are in turn arranged to mate with the bond pads of external devices. In one typical packaging process, many dies are mounted on a carrier (i.e., at a wafer or panel level) and encapsulated before the carrier is removed. The processed device is then flipped over and/or attached to a second carrier so that an RDL can be formed directly on a front side of the dies using deposition and lithography techniques. Finally, an array of leads, ball-pads, or other types of electrical terminals are mounted on bond pads of the RDL and the processed device is singulated to form individual devices.
One drawback with the foregoing packaging technique is that it requires multiple stages of moving the processed device (e.g., flipping the device and/or attaching it to a second carrier). Each additional stage increases the cost of manufacturing and the risk of damage during the manufacturing process (i.e., yield loss).